


Re:kindle IF

by DreamOfKnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom, Re:kin_dux, Re:kindle - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfKnightmares/pseuds/DreamOfKnightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><br/></b><br/><span class="u">Monokuma's Monologue</span><br/> </p><p>The universe has many IFs.</p><p>For instance, IF the Earth had been formed slightly outside of it's current orbit, the planet you bastards call home would never have been able to support life. There are many IFs within our lifetimes, and each instance creates another universe. Some believe there are infinite universes that diverge from every IF that could have been. </p><p>Interesting enough, there's no way to tell which worlds are IF worlds and which are real. And even IF there were, humans don't  possess the ability to cross dimensions and see the outcomes of those IFs. Of course, even IF they could, they couldn't change anything in the IF world and affect their own real world. They wouldn't save anyone.</p><p>Upupupu, of course you're reading this, aren't you? You must really want to know what could have been. Well, I won't keep you waiting much longer! Olivia-chan and Flynt-kun still suffer in the other universe and I relish that. And if you think that fate would save them from suffering here, you're DEAD WRONG.</p><p>IF you haven't read Re:kindle, I highly suggest you do! Or maybe you shouldn't. I've heard spoilers can be very despairing! Puhyahyahyahya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Piece of Flint and the Undeath of an Unreal Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa Re:kindle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086254) by [Deadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadcanons/pseuds/Deadcanons). 



The sleepover had seemed like a great idea!

Flynt looked around as most of the students woke from the shrill sound of the bear's voice over loudspeakers. Of course, there were three who hadn't used their sleeping bags, but it seemed as though most of the others had slept well despite the circumstances. For one, they were on a Camping Trip of Mutual killing and were being monitored by an annoying half-black, half-white stuffed bear that seemed almost lifelike in the way he moved. For another, they were surrounded by an electric fence and were told that the only way out was to kill another student. 

He'd just wanted to be a student at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy and had been invited to attend under the title of Super High School Level Good Luck because he'd won a lottery. All of the other students had titles referring to the talents they possessed that put them above normal people like himself. Then he'd woken up in a field with no recollection of how he'd gotten to this campsite. Over the course of the past few days, he'd met the others, but there was no way to trust these strangers with the threat of mutual killing in the air. That's why it had seemed like a good idea when Gam Ponytore, the Super High School Level Comedian, had offered for everyone to sleep together around the campfire in the middle of the camp. Everyone kept eyes on each other and people would wake up had someone attempted a murder out there.

"We should go to the cafeteria. Get something to eat," Gam said, voicing another good idea.

The group agreed and began heading towards the building, however the closer they got, the more dread Flynt felt. He couldn't tell why something didn't feel right. Everyone else seemed to be fine, so he tried to brush it off, thinking it was just his hunger. As they neared the doors, he caught up with Haley Higgins, Super High School Level Archer, who had checked on the missing three students with Enoch Andersen, the Super High School Level Gamer, the night before. When he was close enough, he asked about their success.

"We knocked on their doors, but no one answered," She explained, "And then there was the Night Time announcement, so we figured we’d just go back to the clearing."

"Hmm..."

Flynt began to wonder if one of them might have been killed. The first student that came to mind was Dani Mannarino, the Super High School Level Blogger. She had been excited about the event when it was first proposed, then had opted out. He shook the idea from his head, coming to the conclusion that none of the students could have been a killer. Without a bigger motive than leaving the camp, no one should have needed to kill. This tension in his chest didn't mean anything, he reasoned. This had to just be paranoia. As Gam reached for the handle of the cafeteria door, his body tensed with fear that he couldn't explain. Then the door opened, and the interior of the building was revealed.

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. The room before him held no surprises and he looked over at his best friend and Super High School Level Mortician, Ryan Kinkaid, prepared to laugh about his foolish sense of anxiety. What he wasn't expecting was the look of complete shock on Ryan's face and the words that he spoke.

"Shit," Ryan said, looking around frantically. "Where the fuck is Olivia?"

At the mention of the Super High School Level Writer, Olivia Fishwick, Flynt noticed what he meant. A quick scan of the room quickly revealed that she was, in fact, missing. That wouldn't have been an issue if she'd been one of the three students that hadn't shown up last night, but she had. She had chosen to stay with them at the campfire and he definitely remembered her having gone to sleep in a sleeping bag next to Enoch. He rushed out to the campfire and looked at all of empty bags. As he studied the bags he realized that even though they had laid down three extra bags for the missing students, they were short by one. It was almost as if Olivia had disappeared from existence entirely.


	2. Lost Luck and a Bathroom Wall

Flynt looked around in puzzlement, before returning to the cafeteria hall. Everyone had noticed by now that Olivia had gone missing overnight. Even the students that had opted not to come to the sleepover last night were present and learning of the disappearance from others. Gigi Nobbs, SHSL Cat Expert, was the first one to approach him when he entered.

“A number have students have already noticed it.” She told him.

“Olivia’s disappearance?”

“No, everyone knows about that by now. I mean the smell.” Gigi clarified.

Now that she mentioned it, Flynt realized it, too. He hadn’t really been paying much mind to anything other than Olivia being gone, but the cafeteria did smell eerily of bleach. “Maybe Monobear just really likes to keep things clean?” He guessed with a shrug.

“I doubt it, but I figured it’s something to keep in mind.”

Flynt nodded in understanding. He watched her leave only to be confronted by Jae Brown, Enoch’s genderfluid sister and Super High School Level Roleplayer, as he made his way through the crowd to Flynt.

“Hey, you’re friends with that Ryan kid, right?” He asked, pointing at the mortician.

Flynt nodded. “Yeah, I am. Why?”

“Because he’s been saying some really weird shit. I don’t think he realizes that I heard him, but he’s talking about killing Olivia.” Jae explained. “You might want to chill his ass before people think he’s seriously thinking about it and get more paranoid than they already are about this mutual killing stuff.”

Flynt shook his head. “You probably misheard him. Ryan might think she’s dead, but I don’t think he’d kill anyone. Thanks for telling me, though. I’ll go talk to him about it.”

He made his way across the room to his friend, watching Ryan’s lips move as he spoke to himself. It was obvious that he was nervous about something, and it made Flynt a bit suspicious. “Hey, Ryan. No one killed Olivia, okay? She probably just… went for a walk or something.”

“No. No, Flynt, you don’t get it. She didn’t just fucking… get up and leave. I- I’ve got to get out of here.” Without another word, he took off out of the cafeteria.

It took Flynt a minute, but he followed after him. “Wait!” Ryan didn’t normally act like this, so something had to have happened that he wasn’t telling him, and he needed to figure it out. He chased Ryan across the campsite and to the gift shop. He hadn’t thought he would lose him in the small shop, but ended up following his footsteps to a hallway that wouldn’t have been difficult to overlook. “Ryan? What’s going on?”

"You shouldn’t be here, Flynt.”

He followed the voice to the boy’s bathroom, seeing Ryan bent over the sink with his head in his hands. “If this is about Olivia, you can talk to me. Jae thought he heard you talking about killing her and I-”

“I DID IT, OKAY?!”

“W-what?”

“I KILLED OLIVIA!”

Flynt blinked. “Okay, calm down, Ryan. What are you talking about?”

“I was following _Gam_ last night, and she looked like she was going to murder someone, but she walked away from the fire. So I grabbed a piece of flint from near the fire in case she attacked me. She went towards the cafeteria and when I went in there, she came around a corner. I thought she was attacking, so I stabbed! I stabbed her in the chest, except it wasn’t Gam, _it was Olivia!_ Flynt, I didn’t know what to do!”

Flynt shook his head. “Wait, wait. Ryan, if you killed her, why don’t you know where she is?”

Ryan growled and turned on Flynt, pinning him to the wall. “I don’t know! Maybe Monofuck is playing a prank on me! I cleaned up and everything. I threw everything away and burned the labels. I even made sure that I removed all of the flint in her chest. I bleached the blood and framed her like she’d been dragged away in her sleeping bag, but I LEFT HER IN THE CAFETERIA, FLYNT.”

Flynt held up his hands in front of him defensively. “Whoa, wait. Is it possible you didn’t kill her? Maybe you’re innocent. Maybe she walked away.”

“Flynt, I watched her eyes go dull before I pulled the flint out. I- I didn’t want to put her in any more pain. But then I cleaned everything. If she was alive, I would know it.”

“FLYNT, SHE’S DEAD AND SHE’S MISSING!” Ryan yelled, pounding his fist on the side of Flynt’s head against the tile. “I KILLED HER!” Another pound. “AND SHE’S GONE!” Pound. “AND I DON’T” _Pound._ “KNOW” _Pound._ “WHERE SHE IS!” _Shhhhhhk._

His last fist pound moved a tile into the wall. Flynt watched as Ryan’s anger gave way to surprise. There was a _click_. Suddenly, there was no wall behind his back. His eyes widened and he reached out for something to grab, but he’d been pressed against the wall that was as gone as Olivia that he hadn’t had enough time to react. He fell backwards into darkness. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head and after that he couldn’t even see the entrance to the tunnel or the silhouette of Ryan watching him go down.


	3. Out Cold Catacombs

At the bottom of a ladder, down a dark tunnel, lay his best friend, unmoving.

 _Did I just kill a second person?_ Ryan thought to himself in panic and disbelief. He backed away from the opening with crazed eyes. He could feel his heart pressing against his chest rapidly, trying to keep up with his racing thoughts before some common sense finally registered. He had to get help.

Spinning around and dashing out of the gift shop, he tried to find the closest person to get help from. It was probably the sun glinting off of her goggles that caught his attention and made him run up to Gigi. She seemed interested in why he’d been running to her, but stayed patient to learn the reason as Ryan haunched over to catch his breath and managed to heave out a few words. “Flynt- Hole- He- Fell- My fault- I- He’s not- He’s not moving- I- I need help- He’s- In the gift shop- The bathroom- There’s a secret passage- Please, hurry.”

His panic had managed to attract the attention of a few other students who’d been nearby, but his focus was on Gigi, who had her blanket draped over her shoulders and her umbrella folded up and stuck into the ground. His eyes pleaded and spoke the words he couldn’t manage until Gigi looked over at Haley and Enoch. “I think we should check out the bathrooms in the gift shop,” she started, “It sounds like Flynt’s in trouble.”

The few of them that were there left to go investigate while Ryan straightened to get more oxygen into his lungs. One person stayed behind and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Pamela Riley was the Super High School Level Poet, and she was just as tender as her poems were passionate. “Hey, are you alright? You seem terrified.”

Ryan turned to look at the girl and her very presence seemed to calm him down. “Yeah, I’m just… going through a lot right now. Between Olivia missing and Flynt getting hurt-”

“How did he get hurt, exactly?” Pam asked, cutting him off. She cocked her head in curiosity and looked at him from beneath her beanie.

Ryan hesitated for a second, then figured that if he wanted to get help, he had to be honest. “There’s some sort of wall that opened up. I was yelling at him and I hit the wall that he was leaning against, and it opened up. Neither of us knew it was there and before I knew what was going on, he fell down this hole and he wasn’t moving. I needed help.”

As he finished his story, the other students came out of the shop, using one of the shelves that had been cleared as a makeshift stretcher and carrying Flynt’s unconscious body. Ryan quickly ran to his side and met Haley’s eyes. “Is he okay?”

She nodded as the Super High School Level Rugby Player, Neil, helped Enoch carry his friend towards the cabins. “He hit his head pretty hard, but he’s breathing and doesn’t seem to have much damage. Gigi says he might have a broken arm, but without any medical supplies, there’s not much we can do. The fall knocked him out, though, so he might have some damage to his head that we’re going to watch for.” She explained.

Just then, Gigi walked up to join the conversation. “Haley, I’d appreciate it if you and I took turns watching over him to make sure that he stays at least stable. Should anything happen to him, good or bad, someone should be there at all times. We can talk about a schedule whenever you’re able to come by his cabin. I’ll take first watch.”

As the cat expert left, Pam voiced her concerns once again. “So Ryan said there’s a secret passage in there? Maybe we should tell the other students, then go explore it with a group.”

Haley nodded. “I was thinking the same thing, actually. Olivia might be down there for some reason or another, and considering you can’t get further than the electric fences and Buck claims he’s looked in every hiding spot that wasn’t obvious, it’s the only leaf left unturned.”

Ryan nodded. All of the plans being discussed were good ideas until Olivia was brought up. If someone had taken Olivia’s body down into that tunnel, she’d be found murdered and people would start the guessing game of who the culprit could be. And if Flynt woke up, he’d tell the others about what Ryan had confessed. Everyone would know he was the murderer. He had to think of something before the rest of the students learned about the tunnel. He had to find a way to stop them from finding her.

He had to make sure Flynt never woke up again so that no one found out the truth.


	4. A Hopeful Trek and an Unconscious Friend

“Upupupupupu!” Monobear’s voice echoed over the systems. “What’s this? You guys can cause so much mayhem in one day! Tell me, have any of you besides the writer noticed that most of the gates surrounding the campsite are unlocked? Puhyahyahya, you bastards really need to pay more attention, otherwise this investigation is going to take forever!”

Everyone had stopped in their tracks when they’d heard the announcement. Monobear had opened up the rest of the campsite overnight, claiming that he’d only trapped them inside for the first day. The one exception to the event was the gate behind the cafeteria, which the bear claimed was the only escape, and to let them leave without killing anyone was against the rules, so he naturally couldn’t open that one.

But I killed someone. Why can’t I leave? Ryan asked himself as he continued his way to Flynt’s cabin, only to see Enoch and Jason Bickford carrying his friend away on the stretcher again. He rushed to catch up with them, his confusion written on his face. “Wait, where are you guys going? I thought Flynt was supposed to be resting because of his injuries.”

“Yeah, but Monobear said that there was a medical area through one of these gates.” Jason, the Super High School Pokemon Player, told him without stopping. “Enoch and I are going to take him there so he has better care for his wounds. After all, if he dies, we know who the culprit is.” He said, his eyes pointing daggers at the mortician.

Ryan’s eyes widened. They were right; he’d confessed that he’d opened the wall that had lead to Flynt’s fall, and he was pretty sure that accident or not, Monobear would classify killing his best friend as an applicable murder. He looked to Enoch to see if the gamer would defend him, but the other boy simply looked away, keeping his focus on where they were headed. It was obvious who the camp would blame if Flynt died; Ryan would have to find a way to keep him asleep while he figured out how to keep Olivia hidden. He would have followed the two to the new area, but a light voice from behind him caused him to stop.

“Excuse me? Gigi wants everyone to gather in the cafeteria.” The small, feminine vocals said. When Ryan turned, he saw the figure that matched the voice. The Super High School Level Cosplayer, Calise Jin, kept glancing from him to the building she’d mentioned. Ryan followed her gaze and saw that a number of other students were walking to the building as well.

“What about Jason and Enoch? Shouldn’t they be there, too?” Ryan asked, looking over his shoulder at the disappearing boys.

Calise shrugged. “I was just told to let them be and ask everyone else to join us in the cafeteria. I don’t even know what for, yet, but Gigi seemed pretty serious and adamant about getting as many people as possible.”

With one last look at the two people carrying his friend away, he nodded and followed her to the building where a crowd had formed. Gigi was standing atop a table, wagging her finger as people walked through the door, probably keeping tally of how many people showed up. When they came through the door, the raised girl reached down to her feet and grabbed two pans, then banged them together to quiet anyone down that was chattering.

“I’m sure you all heard the announcement, but what you might not know is how Flynt got hurt. The purpose of this meeting is to figure a few things out. I want to start with Flynt, because he’s one of the more pressing issues right now,” she explained. “For those who don’t know, a secret entrance was found in the bathrooms. A few of us have been down there already, but it was only brief enough to get Flynt out of the pitfall that leads to the area below.”

She paused a second to let the other people process what they’d heard, but continued before any questions could be asked. “Since we know as much about this area as any of the other new areas that were opened last night, we should make search parties to scout these areas and see if we can find Olivia in any of them while spending the day figuring out what these areas contain.”

A murmur came through the attending students, but quickly hushed when Gigi threatened to bang her pans again. “Now then, there are four areas that need to be searched, but we know that one of them has an infirmary. Enoch and Jason are already in that area, but they won’t be doing any searching, since they’re tending to Flynt’s head injury from the fall. That leaves the rest of us to split up and bring our findings back tonight.”

“The first group that should go out and to the left is Calise and Jae. Pam and myself will go past the cabins to where Flynt was taken. Gam and Ohanzee should go out to the right. I saw Buck head over there when the announcement was over, so maybe you could find him, too. As for the catacombs, Neil, Haley, and Ryan should go down there, since they’ve all been there before,” Gigi announced, not letting anyone argue with her decisions. “Let’s go and meet back here around the monobear nighttime announcement.”

As if they were a class that had just been assigned groups for a partner project, the students moved around to find their groups before filing out of the building towards their assigned areas, some with complaints, others silent. When Ryan found the rugby player, he seemed to be in deep thought. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, I was keeping count of everyone who was listed off, and noticed that Gigi mentioned where everyone was going to be at, even if they weren’t here, except one person,” Neil noted as Haley walked up and joined their small group. 

Ryan realized he was looking at his hands and kept switching his fingers out over and over as if he were counting. “So? What’s the problem?”

“She didn’t mention Max.”

Now that Ryan thought about it, he was right. The mysterious student who refused to tell anyone his title was missing from her count and hadn’t been at the meeting. He wondered if she’d forgotten about him or intentionally left him out, or simply didn’t know where he was. Had he disappeared like Olivia? _No, he couldn’t have done that. Olivia’s dead._ He was going to speak up when he heard Haley chime in.

“You’re right. I wonder if he already left and is looking for Olivia in one of the new areas,” she said, “I mean, he seemed pretty connected to her even though she didn’t seem to feel the same way.”

The two boys both looked at her, considering her option, then Neil nodded. “Yeah, that must be it. Hopefully someone finds him while they’re searching.”

Without much else to say, the group walked back to the gift shop towards the back of the men’s room. After feeling around for the secret tile, the hidden door slid open and they descended down a much safer ladder than falling like Flynt had. Once at the bottom, Ryan realized just how dark the space was. Sure, it had seemed dark when he’d watch Flynt fall, but now that he was down there, it felt like the darkness was pressing in on them. As if to reinforce the idea, the door above them slid shut and blocked out any light that came from the bathroom above.

The one thing that broke the pitch was a red-ish glow at the end of what Ryan assumed was a hallway. They followed the wall as it twisted and turned until they were faced with a wall of dirt with a hole in it that seemed to have the source of light behind it. After crawling through the hole one after the other, they moved around the wooden structure in front of them and came to terms with the room they had entered that was lit up with torches. There was a computer that was obviously non-functional since it didn’t have anything to plug into, a couch, and a door. Ryan and Neil looked at each other briefly, then Neil reached out and opened it. 

There was another hallway, but this one was nicely lined with torches, though they weren’t lit. Haley grabbed one of the torches from their room and started a few of the lights as they walked, since it seemed to branch off in segments like a maze. As they made their way through the twists and turns, they found out that a few of the torches had been lit already, but they kept lighting more. At Neil’s suggestion, though, They followed the lit paths over the dark ones, since someone had to have lit them, and there was probably something important where they were. Soon, they started seeing open doors with rooms similar to the one they’d entered in, though some had beds.

“No… No!” A voice called out from down the hall. With wide eyes, all three of them stopped, listening for any continuance of the noise. Their hesitation was rewarded. “I’ll kill whoever did this! I swear, whoever it was, they’re dead!” The voice echoed off of the walls of the hallway and Neil started to run forward. Ryan was surprised at his need to reveal himself to the voice, but found his legs working soon after to keep up with the athlete and heard Haley’s footsteps behind him. They got to where the torchlight ended and the last door was opened. Inside was a sight Ryan wasn’t expecting.

Kneeling next to the bed was Max, who hadn’t seemed to notice their entrance, yet. There was a large glass window that looked into another room, and a computer on a desk that seemed to have power unlike the first room. What was shocking, however, was Olivia’s body laid out on the bed as if she were asleep. The one thing that argued she wasn’t was the bloodstain on her chest that Ryan hadn’t been able to clean out despite the bleach. His victim was limp in front of him yet again, but this time, he heard the tone of Monobear’s announcement ring out, almost deafening from the echoes of the caverns. “A body has been discovered! There will be a brief period of investigation, then the school trial will commence! Upupupupu!”


	5. A Mysterious Title and a Curious Investigation

Max’s eyes were alight with hatred. The fire that burned in them was almost as strong as the grip he took on Ryan’s shirt after he’d spun around to see the three students and gone after the first person he’d managed to lock his gaze on. He pulled on Ryan hard enough to bring him into the room and closer to the body of the girl he wanted to distance himself from the most.

“What the Hell happened?!” Max demanded, his voice almost breaking in anger. “You said that only Flynt was down here! Why didn’t you tell us about her?!”

Ryan tried to say something, anything, to calm Max down, but his eyes were glued to the bed. _How did she get here? His thoughts swam like they had when he’d entered the cafeteria earlier that morning. I killed her. I cleaned up. I changed. I got her sleeping bag. I framed her. I went to my cabin until people started to wake up. I met Flynt at the campfire and followed everyone to the cafeteria and- She wasn’t there. She was here. HOW IS SHE HERE?_

“Why is she here?!” Max screamed again, before Neil pushed between the two in order to separate them. 

“I don’t know.” Ryan murmured, and when Max angrily repeated his words, he finally tore his eyes from Olivia. “I don’t know!”

He glared the Super High School Level Angsty-Ass down and balled his fists at his sides. “I don’t know why she’s here. I didn’t know about this whole area just like the rest of us! I had to fucking find out about it by watching my best friend fall down a hole in the wall that I opened up, and he’s seriously hurt because of it!”

It was Haley’s turn to interrupt the two boys this time. “Would you guys quit yelling at each other?!” She said, not quiet enough to be speaking, but not loud enough to be labeled a scream. It was probably something like a scream-speak. She turned to Max and shoved her hands in the pockets of her blue hoodie. “We know this is serious, but blaming Ryan for her being here doesn’t help us because he doesn’t know anything more about her than we do. We have to work together, okay? There has to be something we can do.”

Neil nodded in agreement, then glanced at the elephant in the room. “It is weird that she’s here when none of us knew where she was, though. I wonder if whoever made that hole we climbed through brought her here or if she found her way down here and was killed by Monobear.”

Max sighed and knelt by Olivia’s side again, taking her hand in his. “Both of your theories are probably wrong. I made that hole when I came down here. There was no other way through to the light.” He said, his voice seeming a lot calmer.

The sentence made Ryan’s anger bubble up again, but Haley intervened on his behalf in a more polite manner. “So your accusation of Ryan doesn’t really make sense if you had to make your own way through. If he’d brought her here, there would have been a hole for you already, right? And that seems to be the only way down here that we know of, so someone who knows another way must have brought her here.”

“But these catacombs are a maze. Do you think there are other entrances?” Neil questioned, looking out at the darkened hallway.

No one answered that question, but a heaviness seemed to take over the room like the very air they were breathing had gained density. Ryan doubted that the other students knew anything more than he did about the secret entrances which meant that none of them could have brought her down here. That only left one person, but why would Monobear let him clean everything up if he was going to take her body away to begin with? The more the thought about that, the more questions even that raised. With a tired sigh, he turned towards the computer. “Think there’s anything useful on that thing?” He asked no one in particular.

Max followed his gaze and shook his head. “I already tried it. It has some sort of password, but that's not in my skill set, so I’m not going to bother.” He said, giving one last look to Olivia before he stood and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Haley asked.

Max looked over his shoulder at her. “If you haven’t noticed, there’s not a lot to go off of here. I’m gonna see if there’s anything else in these tunnels.” He clarified, grabbing a torch that Ryan assumed was the starting flame for the lights they’d been following earlier. He rounded the corner and as his light was fading, Neil piped up.

“I should go with him. Sure he’s an I-work-alone type, but if people are being murdered, we should stick together.” Then, with a quick glance around the room, he ran out to follow Max before he was lost to the catacombs.

Ryan looked at Haley, then the computer. “Maybe we can find something that would give us a clue for the password.” He offered.

Haley nodded in agreement and set her torch where Max had hung his previously. Then the two of them began to search whatever they could in the room. Haley went through Olivia’s pockets because Ryan already knew there was nothing in there and wouldn’t go near her while he looked under the bed and in the drawers of the desk. When they came up dry, they met at the door and looked out at the tunnel that had now been illuminated further to a corner.

“I wonder if there’s a clue in that first room with the books.” She said, grabbing her torch again and taking a step into the hallway. “I kinda don’t want to leave her alone, though. Who knows how long she’s been down here.”

Ryan shrugged. He thought back to following Gam the previous night. He guessed it had been around two or two-thirty in the morning when Olivia had died. Then they’d woken up at Monobear’s announcement and Flynt had gotten hurt, everyone had split up and they’d found Olivia down here. He’d been awake the whole time. He guessed it was around eleven, now. That meant that if Monobear had taken her when he’d gone back to his cabin, she’d probably been here for a good eight or nine hours. He sighed and cleared the thoughts from his head to look at Haley, but she didn’t seem to be concerned about him. She was looking around him and back into the room.

“What?” He asked, but he didn’t need an answer from her because he was already turning around to see it for himself. And what he saw nearly made him fall to his knees. The room was normal - computer, desk, bed, girl - everything he expected to see except for one thing; the girl wasn’t laying down. While he’d been deep in thought, Haley had been watching Olivia sit up and drape her legs over the edge of the bed, then look up to where they stood in her doorway. And through her dry throat, she cracked one word between her no-longer-pale lips.

“Ryan?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Re:kindle by Deadcanons and Danganronpa: Tigger Happy Havoc IF by Ryōgo Narita. The jist of the IF story is to introduce an element to the original that alters the rest of the story. In the Dangan Ronpa IF, Makoto Naegi wins an escape button that slowly gives him his memories back. This is my translation of that idea into the Re:kin_dux universe.


End file.
